It is known to provide such frame systems but with ever increasing freight costs there is a need to pack ever more vehicles efficiently into such containers
There are several types of frame system available, some installed permanently in the container, some removable needing heavy plant to pull the frames in and out, others with crane like frames to lifting and positioning the vehicles using electric motors and so on.